May I?
by Seira Somu
Summary: What happens when Potters give their newly born son a gender changing potion, desperately trying to protect their child from the prophecy given months before. How will it change destiny and the role he was suppose to play.
1. Flowing blood

Writers Note - A very short chapter but please don't worry it they get longer after this one since this more of a pro-log to the story. This story takes place in an AU meaning Alternate Universe if you haven't guessed and some of the characters may be OOC meaning out of character as well as parts of the book being missing.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, everything belongs to their owners except my cat who owns me T_T;

**Chapter 1**

Flowing Blood

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 10th month dies …And the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."_

October 31st 1980

The storm that had pulled in worsted, thunder could be heard and lighting seen in the air. It wasn't the worst storm Hogwarts had fought against but it did hold its own agents the old castle. Not many people knew a child was being born in the schools hospital wing but a woman in her late teens screamed out in pain and gave one last push before the the cries of a baby boy were heard through the room. The Nurse dried and clothed the child before handing him to his worn out mother. The father looked happily down at his child before the older white haired man spoke, "Shall we get started?" it wasn't a question but a statement. The Nurse was already filling a baby bottle with the formal and the potion required. "Don't really have a choice do we now?" asked the younger male in the room.

The older male just nodded his head in agreement and watched the young woman feed her child the bottle. It took moments for the potion take affect as the dark brown haired child opened her eyes for the first time. Beautifully almond shaped brown eyes stared at the happy father. "Have you thought of a name James?" the woman asked looking at her husband. Giving her a large smile he asked, "yeah I have one, how does Lilith Rowena Potter sound to you?" Looking down at her child the woman smiled and said, "well go tell the others about Lilith already, I can just tell your excited and want to go." she watched as her beloved ran from the room to tell his friends about the baby girl she was holding. The older man smiled as he watched mother and child connect with one another, he casting a shield of protection on them with wandless spokenless magic.

The father and two other men joined them, the girls godfathers watched as she was rocked to sleep by her mother. The darker haired male patted his friend on the back and said, "Looks a lot like you James except for her eyes and nose shape. Congrats" The girls other godfather and the dark hair mans mate shook his head before stepping next to the woman and asking, "how are you feeling Lily?" Looking up she smiled before saying, "tried but very happy. Want to hold her." The man watched as Lily carefully placed the girl in his arms. He had never held a baby before which made him uncertain how to handle the child but she was also heaver, softer, and warmer then he had expected a baby to be.

The child opened her eyes to stare at her shabby looking light brown haired godfather. Soft breathing could be heard from the child's mother as she fell into sleep. The dark haired man looked over only to realize how his friend James felt when saw his beloved holding their child for the first time. Smiling stupidly he walked up behind the brown haired man and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his head on the mans shoulders he watched the child. Watching his friends holding his child he realized he hadn't even got to hold her yet, frowning but using a playful tone he asked, "so when do I get to hold her?"

~ Story Information ~

Number of words - 716

Number of letters - 3824


	2. Silver Past

Writers Note – Much longer then chapter 1, I just wanted to that the story itself takes place during her 7th year but chapter 1-3 deal with her childhood. This story takes place in an AU meaning Alternate Universe if you haven't guessed and some of the characters may be OOC meaning out of character as well as parts of the book being missing.

Disclaimer - I dont own anything, everything belongs to their owners except my cat who owns me T_T;

**Chapter 2**  
Silver Past

"_No not Lilith!, Not Lilith! Please...I'll do anything.."_

June23th 1991

Cold, Sweating, and scared a brown haired & eyed girl sat up in her bed. She couldn't remember anything except for a scream of a woman and a blinding green light. The sun was just rising and she looked at the clock, 6am. It was to early to get up but she didn't feel like sleeping anymore, instead she read the book from her bedside table until she heard her mother open her bedroom door. "oh you up already, after your dressed would you help me with Dudley birthday cake please" she asked in a kind but stern tone. Her mother was a tall, thin, blond haired, brown eyed woman with a long neck and an angular face. After nodding her head to her mother, she closed the door. Lilith put her pajamas in the hamper before pulling on a dark pink skirt, black tank top, a light white cotton over coat, white stockings which stopped above her knobby knees, and her black baby doll shoes.

After heading to the washroom to brush her teeth she pulled her long brown hair into pigtails with pink ribbons before heading down stairs to help with Dudley's chocolate cake. She didn't need to see it to know it was chocolate because it was always that flavor for as long as she could remember. Her brother was a year, four months and eight days older then she was, he had blond bowling cut hair, blue eyes and had a round middle. Dudley had mostly taken after mother but with fathers eye color while Lilith looked mostly like father with mothers eye color. He had also started going to a private school called Smeltings last year while Lilith was being home-schooled by their mother Petunia.

Getting the milk, eggs, and butter from the cold box she placed them on the counter before setting the oven to the correct temper for mother. Mother was getting the rest of ingredients from the pantry under the stairs. Returning to the kitchen her mother grabbed a large mixing bowl from the top self over the cold-box and started adding in the ingredients. Once the ingredients were mixed with a hand mixer Lilith was allowed to pore the mixture into the cake pan before her mother placed it in the oven. After helping her mother clean the dish's she collected her book before settling down on the couch to read more. While her parents bought her brother a PlayStation for his 12th birthday her mother had gotten her a book style called Manga, it was basically the Japanese version of a comic book. Her mother had gotten her a book called Tenshi Nanka ja Nai, she liked reading it and though the art work wasn't half bad either.

Hearing the timer for the cake and knowing her mother was in the garden she got up to head to the back door. Reaching it she let her mother know the timer went of and to tell her she wanted to take a shower before they had breakfast. Placing her book on the bedside table she collected the clothing she had planed on wearing and headed to the washroom for her shower. After placing her clean clothing on the back of the toilet and dropping her dirty ones into the hamper she stopped in front of the mirror. She turned so her back faced the mirror and turned her head so she could see the only mark on her whole body, a tiny scar in the shape of lightening bolt on her shoulder blade which was caused from an accident as young child. After turning the water on to hot she step under it and started to think. Her own birthday wasn't for another four months but she would be eleven years old then. Her mother had said she was home-schooled because a proper lady learns at home and not in some reckons environment. Her family hated everything odd, anything out of the ordinary and her parents had no imaginary what so ever.

Dudley and her would never admit it to anyone but they loved weird things and using their imagination. Sighing she finished washing her hair before turning the tap off and stepping out of the shower only to put a towel around herself. Remembering that Polkiss was coming to the zoo with them she decided she would pick a different out fit that covered her more then most of her outfits already did. The boy was almost year and half older then Dudley but he got weird ever time he was around her. Checking to make sure father and her bother were no where in site she crossed the hall to her bedroom in the towel. Once in her room she pulled on a very long light yellow sun dress before pulling on a baby blue over coat the tied in the front with a bow. Taking a seat at her vanity near the window she combed out her hair and pulled it into a half pony tail with a black hair band. Knowing that mom would want her too look nice she pulled on her tan sandal dress shoes with an the one inch heels, very short and conferrable to walk in.

Heading back down stairs she was hit with the smell of fresh cake which tickled her senses. Smiling she walked into the living room, kitchen & dinning room area. Both boys were awake and at the table already eating. Her mother quickly stood from the table and made a plate for her. "thank you ma'am" she said with a smile as it was placed on the table while she got a glass of apple juice. Her brother had just finished eating when she sat down, she could see him counting the presents that were piled on the coffee table. His face fell after he counted only thirty-six presents, Lilith grabbed her plate from the table just the impending tantrum started. "But that's two less then last year" he wined and going red in the face. "my present is still upstairs and you forgot to count auntie's present that under the table" added Lilith as she set her plate on the counter and started eating. His face still red, their mother added quickly, "and will buy you four more while where out today, is that okay sweetums." Lilith just rolled her eyes at her mothers nickname for her brother before setting her empty plate in the sink to soak and washing her fork.

One thing she at least knew was her brother was spoiled and knew how to get what he wanted which was why she never gave their parents these kinds of problems ever. She added Dudleys' and fathers' plates to the sink and was just finishing washing the forks when the door bell rang. Caught off guard she froze knowing who it was at the door quickly she asked, "may I stay home instead of going with you?" Her mother looked up with a worried looked before saying, "not feeling good? Or just tired?" Lilith rubbed her left eye with her hand as she said, "just sleepy again" She covered her month with her hand as she yawned. "go a head and go back to bed, I'll wake you when we get back okay" her mother said after checking her forehead for a fever. She was in fact cold to the touch not hot. Her mother saw her off at the stairs and got the door. Greeting the boy at the door she gave him a fake smile and welcomed him into the house. She had noticed her other child freeze even if Lilith didn't realize it, something about this young boy made her want to stay home.

Lilith locked her bedroom door after walking through only to slide down the door and wrap her arms around her legs. Hiding her head in her arms she cried softly, if she had bothered to look in the mirror or have someone looking at her they would have seen her eyes go from a soft dark brown to a blazing emerald color. Awhile later she dried her eyes on her dress before changing once again into night dress before passing out into a restless sleep on the beds quilt.

She was woken by her mother shaking her shoulders before saying, "Lilith its alright it was just a dream, its okay I'm here." her eyes fluttered open before being pulled into her mothers' embrace and being patted lightly on the head. "I'm alright ma'ma. I don't even remember dreaming." she said as she tried to push hair out of her face only to find it wet with tears again. She felt a kiss being pressed on her forehead before pulling away from her mother. "no bad dream then?" she asked before the girl shock her head no before the woman continued. "You were crying, shivering and shaking when I came to wake you up." The sun was just starting to set and the room filled with a soft glow. Giving her mother a small smile she said, "I'm fine, really." she had just lied to her mother for the second time that day, "I'll be down in a moment with Dudleys' gift after I get dressed"

Watching the woman leave, the girl dressed in her clothing she had on earlier and retrieved the present from the closet. It was a bright blue box with two holes on each side and tied with a bright yellow bow. Her father had bought it earlier that day and brought it home while mom and Dudley has gone shopping for new school clothing. She gave the box a small smile before heading out the door. She found everyone else in the den watching the telly. Her brother looked up and gave her a big smile before she carefully handed him the box while saying, "be careful unwrapping it now." Mother gave father a worried look, she hated animals as they were very messy and mother was well very clean person who keeped the house very neat. Pulling open the top, Dudley was suddenly being licked in the face by a tiny deep amber colored puppy. Shocked by the movement, he drop the box on the floor and it rolling under the coffee table with a yip sound. Dropping to her knees so she sat on them, she carefully pulled the puppy from the box and out from under the coffee table.

Cradling the tiny puppy to her chest and standing she looked at her brother with a frown, setting hard eyes on him, he turned a scarlet color before muttering something like sorry at her. She wasn't mad at him, just wished he was more careful with living creatures. Calmly petting the tiny creature, she went into the garden behind the house and set it down, where she watched it run around her legs. It took her a moment to realize what kind of dog it was. Their father had gotten Dudley a ruby King Charles Spaniel and he had dropped the poor thing, sitting on her knees again the puppy ran up to be petted once again. Dudley dropped down next to her before reaching over and petting the creature. "Sorry about dropping her, I didn't mean to" he said quickly, she gave him a small smile and said, "Happy birthday" he stood to leave and she added, "oh, its' a boy by the way" She was now holding the puppy under the front legs so she could check it's sex. The puppy wiggled it's tail before she carried it into the house with her.

She could tell her mother was less then happy with their father for bring a dog into the house, but held her tongue. Lilith was heading up the stairs when Dudley stopped her. He held a blue and white frosted bag out to her and she took it. She watched him head to the kitchen as they were getting the cake ready to blow out the candles. Quickly she put the puppy in her room and checked the bag, it held food, toys, dog shampoo, brushes, newspapers, feeding dishes and a emerald colored collar with tiny black stones set around it, Blinking she realized her brother had just given her the puppy as a gift. Smiling, she put the collar on the puppy before heading out her bedroom door and closing it behind her. Carefully walking down the stairs, she felt her way to the kitchen as the room was dark. She could see a faint glow in the dinning room. Opening the door, she watched as her brother blew out the candles and made his wish. Clapping for him, they begin to sing the happy birthday song. Feeling like she was being watched, she looked to see Dudleys' friend watching her with that look in his eyes again. Suddenly feeling exposed, she moved closer to her mother till she was nearly hiding behind her. They cut the cake and served the ice cream but the whole time his eyes never left her. She knew because she could feel him watching her.

Dudley had been watching his sisters' movements, having noted how intently his friend was eyeing her, and it bothered him very much. It was when she sat down next to him, trying desperately to hide without ruining his birthday that he went red in the face moments before punching the older boy in the nose. 'Well so much for that friendship' he thought as he cracked his knuckles loudly, His mother gasped loudly and his father asked, "Dudley, why did you do that for?" Dudley wanted to punch the jerk more but thought for a moment for an answer when he felt his sister place a hand on his raised arm. Looking at her, he saw the look of that's enough and thankfulness in her eyes. Stepping away from the older boy, he lowered his arm and she let go. "Oh just something I forgot about and just remembered, that's all, a boys' thing you know" he said to their father. The older boy sat up and quickly said, "I think I should go, thank you, Mrs. & Mr. Dursley for the wonderful day. See you later Dudley" he stood and left before Dudley could do anything else to the older boy. Looking at his sister, he could tell the boy rattled her for some reason, he just wasn't sure why.

After cleaning up with their mother while their father and her brother watched the telly, she headed to her room. A happy amber puppy greeted her and ran over to her from where she picked him up. She thought for a long time on her bed before picking a name for the puppy. "So have you thought of a name yet?" she jumped as he asked the question. Looking at him she said, "yeah I kind of like the name Snidget for some reason. Odd huh?" He sat down on the bed opposite her and started petting the puppy that was between them. "Yeah, it is odd, but I like it" he said before he smiled and added, "Did you see the look on his face when I punched him" He laugh for a moment before adding, "You know you can always let me know if something bothering or someone. I'm your big brother and I'm going to look out for you. If you ever need me just say the word and I'll kick their arse." he softly placed his meaty hand on her head in a big brother way. Giving him a big smile, she nodded at him before saying, "Thanks big brother, I'll keep that in mind. You should probable go before mom yells at you though." She watched him leave and head toward his room.

Petunia was heading up to her children rooms to tuck them in when she overheard them talking. Laying against the wall, she listen to the conversion until she heard her son get up, quickly and quietly she slipped into the washroom. She waited until she was sure Dudley was in his room before leaving. The door to her her daughters room was now closed, no doubt she was getting ready for bed. Waiting until she was sure the girl was done dressing, she opened the door, tucked her in and placed a goodnight kiss on her forehead. The puppy was curled up next to her, closer to the window then the door. Lightly petting the dog before leaving, she turned off the light and closed the door.

Heading to her sons' room she did the same before leaving the room, her husband was already in bed when she came in. "What if they come for her? I'm not sure I could hate her like I hated my sister, Vernon." she asked him, he looked up and said, "maybe they won't, she hasn't show any sign of magic yet and she almost eleven years old." Petunia had changed into her nightgown and got into bed. "They'll have to come for her, she their savior and angel of light. Their sign of everything that is pure, good, and kind." she said as a tear rolled down her face. It wasn't often Petunia showed emotion like this but her heart hurt as she thought about what she would deal with if they sent her to that school for witches and wizards. "Oh Vernon, how will Dudley taken it when he can't go" she added as she covered her face in her hands, Placing a hand on her back he lightly patted her. It was nearly 2 am when Petunia calmed and fell into a deep sleep. Sighing Vernon breathing soon slowed and he too was asleep.

Lilith woke to scratching on her bedroom door, blinking she realized it was the puppy. Pulling on a robe, she picked up Snidget and headed downstairs to put him in the backyard., she would have to find where he relieved himself later as she started the coffee pot after filling it in the water area. After using the bathroom, grabbing a small trash bag, headed outside to find the mess. After cleaning up after the puppy and dropping it into the outside trash, she notices Snidget had dug up some of the flowers in the garden.

Frowning, she gave the pup a stern look before picking him up. He was filthy, covered in dirt and he had just licked her nose. Sighing, she took him upstairs to place him in the tub. Making sure Snidget couldn't get into anything, she went downstairs to replant her mothers' flowers. It was Saturday morning and everyone else would be asleep until at least noon. She looked at her clothing and hands before wiping them on the robe before dropping it into the hamper and grabbing her clothing for the day. Returning to the washroom and locking the door, she set the dog shampoo down next to the tub before putting the tubs' plug in and slowly letting it filling up.

After placing her clean clothing somewhere safe from water, she striped and got in the tub. The tub was barely filled an inch or so, making sure the Snidget was on her lap, she turned it up so it would fill in about ten minutes before she turned the tap off. Laying back she carefully cleaned the dirty puppy, shampooed him then rinsed before pulling a towel from out of cabinet near the tub. Placing it on the floor she wrapped the puppy up in it. Plugging her nose, she went under the water for a moment before coming back up for air. Shampoo, conditioner, rinsed later and clean again she wrapped a towel around herself before drying Snidget till his fir was a tangled mess but soft.

After dressing she combed her hair and let lay lose before taking care of the puppy's hair. Holding him up she said with a smile, "now no digging in mommy's garden." "digging in whos' garden?" she heard her mother say as she stood in the open doorway. Lilith jumped before turning to her mother and saying, "Hi ma'ma, I already fixed the flowers. Oh, I started the coffee too" giving her a large smile, she set Snidget on the floor and followed her mother. Dudley had just woken up and was getting dressed as the girls headed down. As Lilith enter the kitchen two heavy brown parchment letters dropped through the mail slot. As he came down the stairs Dudley notice the letters and picked them up, one had his name on the front and the other had his sister name on it. They were sealed with wax that had the letter H in the center. Entering the kitchen, he set Lilith's letter down before opening his own up. Petunia had just turned when she saw Dudley reading a letter before he looked up at her. Both hands hit the table and Lilith watched as her letter bounced an inch into the air.

A moment later a red face Dudley asked which was half scream half calm, "What does this letter mean by, I'm a wizard?" Lilith tore her letter open as well before adding very softly and calmly, "I'm a witch apparently" Vernon had just stepped into the kitchen after rushing downstairs when his son through a major tam tum. Lilith reaching over and pulled on Dudleys' sleeve almost instantly calmed down before sitting in a chair. "What else have you hidden from us?" he asked as Vernon walked to his wife and held her. "Lilith is your first cousin not your sister." she said through tears, blinking Lilith looked up at her aunt before thinking, 'no she still my mother because she the only one I've know' "That doesn't matter to me, she still my baby sister" Dudley voiced before adding, "why did you hide the fact that we're magical?" Looking at her children she said, "I started resenting my sister Lily when she got her Hogwarts letter. By the time she was killed I hated everything that dealt with magic but after we found Lilith on our doorstep I started to realized it wasn't that bad but we never even knew you had magic Diddy" Sighing, Dudley said, "well that would explain one thing but why didn't I get this last year when I turned eleven? Lilith got hers already but she wont eleven for a few more months."

Both adults seat down in the other two chairs before answering, "You just turned eleven not twelve. We had to move one of the birthdays up or down. Your mother was unable to have kids after you Dudders, complications to the birth. When Lilith was left at our doorstep were both very happy to have a girl." their father said before their mother said anything, "Lily, my sisters' birthday was around the cut off date as well so I think they're letting you in early" Looking down at her letter, she noticed the middle letter R in Gold colors. "What does the R stand for?" she asked wondering as she had no idea. "No idea, popkins" her mother said, it was the only nickname they had ever given her. Pulling the list of school supplies she would need, she wondered 'where in the world she would be getting the stuff'. Handing the list to her mother she answered the silent question. "Diagon Alley" was her only reply.

~ Story Information ~

Number of words - 4100

Number of letters - 21735


	3. Gold Sorting

_Writers Notes - Okay, so just wanted to say after a lot of poking and prodding on my part, my beta reader finely got to this chapter. I've gotten up to chapter 7 done but the other chapters need fixing still. It may be a while before I post chapter 4 but I hope the story is worth the wait. This story takes place in an AU meaning Alternate Universe if you haven't guessed and some of the characters may be OOC meaning out of character as well as parts of the book being missing._

_Disclaimer - I don't own anything, everything belongs to their owners except my cat who owns me T_T; _

**Chapter 3**

Gold Sorting

August 25th 1991

Lilith was standing on a stool in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions next to a boy slightly taller then her who was thin, blinding blond haired and steal-blue eyes. Lilith couldn't help but blush when she looked over at him for a moment because of how handsome he was, like an angel from heaven...at least that's what she thought till he had opened his month. It wasn't that he was speaking rude words or anything, just how he talked about children from muggle/non-magical family's and such. It was like Dudley at his worst how he used to talk about children who were poorer then them were, He stopped doing that when he realized his sister hated it.

Dudley was nearby in a chair waiting his turn to get his robes done for school, but he was going a bit red in the face which went away when she gave him a sharp look. His temper was going to get him hurt one day or worst someone else, then what would he do. Sighing, she wished the blond beside her would stop talking so she d decided to entertain herself. She stuck her tongue out at her brother with a smile which gain her a giggle and a return expression. She smirked and snickered at that just as she felt the lady poke her with a pin by mistake. Yelping in pain for a moment, she looked down at the woman who muttered sorry at her. She turned red as she realized the loud mouth blond had shut up when she yelped and was currently smirking at her. Huffing under her breath, she turned her head away and stuck her nose in the air, soon the pins were placed and it was Dudleys' turn on the stool.

In the two months since they had found out about Hogwarts, Dudley had started to lose what he called 'his baby fat' while it wasn't great changes, he had lost weight. She stuck her tongue out again and jokingly said to Dudley, "I hope she pokes you with a pin, big brother" he just copied her expression before the other boy said, "you don't look like her twin brother" Sighing, Lilith said with a smile "only if people can have twins four months and eight days apart." She saw her brother smile as well while the boy just got a confused looked on his face before asking, "parents' dead, raised by family member, lead to believe you're their child?" She nodded her head and watched a bit of pink go to the boys' checks as he ducked his head to hid it with his hair. She didn't realize it while on the stool, but this boy had very light colored skin as well. The boy really looked like an angel from heaven.

September 1st 1991

Dudley and Lilith boarded the train after getting help from two red haired twins wearing matching sweaters except for the letters on the front, one with a G and the other an F. Finding an empty compartment was easy and they sat down near the windows across from one another. Staring out the window, she remembered the information she had learned about her parents, why they had been killed and how she had become famous for reasons she couldn't even remember doing. She was suddenly glad the only mark, she had was on her back. She knew now who the woman's voice was she dreamed about on the morning of her brothers' birthday. Suddenly overcome with emotion, she held back the tears she wanted to cry. Weakly she said, "Dudley, make me laugh." Looking up, he could tell why for the request. He thought for a moment before telling her a joke, he once heard from a classmate. She laughed until it was hard to breath before saying "Thank you, brother."

Halfway through the trip, a sweet cart was pulled up outside their compartment. Looking at everything on the cart, they bought only a few things though both were sure they would have enough candy to last them for two weeks. As she was contemplating eating something called a chocolate frog, the door to the compartment opened, looking up Lilith saw a girl taller then herself but shorter then her brother with long bright orange red hair, beautiful blue eyes with tan skin and lots of freckle everywhere. "May I sit with you, my brothers kicked me out of their compartment." she asked standing in the doorway to keeping the door open, she was wearing plain black robes. Dudley smiled before saying, "You may if you'd like to" as Lilith watched her sit down next to her. Lilith was wearing the same outfit she had put on the morning of her brothers' birthday before she has taken a shower.

"I heard from my older brothers that Lilith Potter would be coming to Hogwarts this year. It's my first year but I've got five brothers who've already been or are in Hogwarts and a little sister who will be coming next year. Looking at Dudley, she shifted nervously in her seat before he said, "I'm Dudley Dursley and this my baby twin sister Lily Dursley" he held out his hand to the girl who took it and said, "Della Weasley, muggle-borns, I''m guessing?" Shaking her head at Della, she smiled and added, "muggle-borns are okay in my book but not everyone thinks like that." Dudley started asking Della about the wizarding world while Lilith looked out the window, staring to out into space before pulling out her copy of Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. Potions sounded a lot like cooking to Lilith and what better area to start with than one she knows.

Another girl with bushy, curly brownish-blonde hair and amber eyes came in awhile later asking if they had seen a toad a boy named Neville Longbottom had lost. Before she left she let Della know she had dirt on her nose. Cleaning her nose Della said, "we'll be at Hogwarts soon, you should pull your robes on before we get there" she left the compartment at this point to collect her stuff. After pulling the robe over her clothing she turned to help her brother as his had got stuck on his wide shoulders. Giving her a thankful smile, he sat down before she plopped down beside him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she thought about when they had entered Ollivander's wand shop. Unaware of her surroundings, her brother rested his head on hers while waiting for them to pull into Hogsmead, the wizard village that lay near the school.

"Try this wand please" the older man whos' last name was Ollivander as he handed her a Walnut 8 inches, Black Phoenix Feather core. She hoped this was the last wand, she would have to try. She had stopped counting after the twentieth one was a not for her. The man said 'it was a nice swishy, pliable & supple wand and great for transfiguration work' as she had given it a swish and she felt warm air dance around her. Soon her brother was trying to find his wand which ended up being a Oak 9 & 1/2 inches, Veal hair core which the man called 'springy & bendy' even though those words meant the same thing.

Dudley tapped his sisters' shoulder as they pulled into the station. Standing, they collected their things before heading out with the rest of the first years. Soon they found themselves as well as the other first year students crowded around a large oak door. The large hairy man who had brought them to the school knocked, moments later the doors swung open. A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. "Thank you, Hagrid." she said before the man walked off as she pulled the oak doors wide before saying, "Please follow me and we'll get you sorted into your houses" Very quickly they followed her into a huge room that had stone walls and a ceiling that was too high to make it out.

Across the flagged stone floor was a large magnificent marble staircase which led to the many upper floors. Being led to a door just left of the main room, straight across from another set of large doors which they could hear the rest of the school. The door lead to an empty chamber were they were told that they would in a moment be sorted into a house. She explained that each house had it's own noble history and had produced outstanding witches and wizards. How their triumphs could earn their house points while rule breaking would lose them and how each point they earned could help them win the house cup, a great honor to which ever house won it. "The sorting ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting." she said before leaving them in the chamber while they prepared to start the sorting.

Della had rejoined them while they waited, she still had dirt on her nose. Taking pity, Lilith pulled a white piece of cloth from her robe pocket that had the letters in Emerald thread LD. Their mother had made a couple sets of them for Dudley and her before they had left home. She said, "here" as she handed it to Della before adding, "you still have dirt on your nose" Blushing, Della thanked her before lightly wetting the cloth with her tongue and using it to clean her nose. Dudley was flatting his hair with his hands while Lilith brushed her clothing down with her hands. Making sure the wet part was folded inside the cloth, Della handed it back to Lilith who was pushing it into her pocket when the woman returned and said, "Form a line and follow me, the rest of the school is ready for you." Doing as they were told, Della ended up in front of Lilith and Dudley behind her.

Entering through double doors, the first years gasped at the great hall. Thousands of candles floated in midair above four long tables with what looked like hundreds of other students were sitting at them. The tables had empty golden plates and goblets on them. At the top of the hall was a long table where the teachers sat. Leading them up there, they stared at the other students in front of them with their backs to the professors. Looking up at the ceiling, Lilith saw a dark velvety mirror like liquid dotted with bright stars. Being nudged in the arm by her brother, she looked back down at the black haired lady as she placed a four legged stool down in front of them. She placed an old, patch, and frayed wizards' hat on top of it. A moment later a rip in the brim opened up like a month and begin to sing. As the song finished the rest of the students clapped as the hat bowed to each of the tables and became still again.

Hold a long roll of parchment, the woman said, "Please come up and put the hat on when I call your name" The first two people she called were girls who were placed in Hufflepuff. The next two was a boy and girl who were placed in Ravenclaw, another two girls were called, one was placed into Gryffindor the other into Slytherin. "Dursley, Dudley" Lilith heard the woman call she watched him lumber forward, sit down on the stool and have the hat placed on his head, unlike with the others the hat took its' time before calling out, "Gryffindor!" Another male Hufflepuff was placed before the bushy haired girl that had asked about the boys' pet, name was called. Ravenclaw this time before Neville was placed into Gryffindor while the blond they had met at the robe shop was sorted into Slytherin.

There wasn't many people left but Della still hadn't been sorted so she felt better, the sorting went on until, the woman called out, "Potter, Lilith" Blushing from what she guessed was head to toe, Lilith stepped forward and sat down on the stool. She heard many people saying 'Did she just say Potter' and 'the Lilith Potter' looking at Della, she saw a look of betray but understanding in her blue eyes. The next moment she was looking at the inside of the hat as it was placed on her head. It took the hat awhile before Lilith heard a small voice in her ear, "hmm, Difficult, very difficult, plenty of loyalty, lots courage, a bright mind and determination to prove yourself. A fiery passion for those you care about, shy with a kind heart to help those around you, very sly and cunning but very eager to learn and witty as well. Now that interesting...so where shall I put you." The hat was thinking no doubt.

Lilith was thinking as well. Gryffindor sounded like it was for people who were stubborn, hotheaded, brave, the type of person who would rush into danger without thinking about themselves but proud and the boasting type. Hufflepuff sounded like healers, the dreamers and artists, those who would let Gryffindor's protect them but not cowards just reserved. Slytherin sounded for people who would take advantage of what was going on around them to favor themselves, mistrusting of people, with an understanding of polices and customs. However it seemed that they were just as proud as Gryffindor but without the reckless endangerment. Lilith didn't think she would fit there well giving she disliked one Slytherin already. Ravenclaw seemed like the right place for her. "so Ravenclaw? You sure, you could be on the way to greatness in Slytherin, no doubt about that. No? Well if your sure, better be..." it said this in her ear before yelling, "Ravenclaw"

Removing the hat, she set it down on the stool, dazzlingly headed to the cheering Ravenclaw table she sat down next to Hermione who she had met on the train earlier that day. She gave Lilith a smile before Lilith had people wanting to shake her hand. Lilith realized she was going to have to get used to people wanting do this. An older white haired man with light blue eyes and a beard, she was sure he could tuck into his belt raised his hand before the great hall fell silent again as the sorting continue till Della's name was called and she was placed into Gryffindor. As the last of the students were sorted, Lilith whispered to Hermione, "who's the man at the center of the teachers table?"

"Albus Dumbledore, he's the headmaster of Hogwarts. The man and the woman who brought us here are Rubeus Hagrid Grounds Keeper and Professor Minerva McGonagall our transfiguration teacher." she whispered back when she realized Lilith knew nothing about the magical world. Showing she understood, they finished watching the sorting before Albus stood up and beaming at the students he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Bludder! Oddment! Tweak!" Smiling he sat down as the school clapped, Lilith wasn't sure if she should laugh or not but she was sure the man was nutters.

_Her mouth must had been open as she looked at the food that had just appeared on the table because Hermione said, "the house elf's make the food in the kitchen then use magic to put it on the tables." she had already started filling her plate with food. She looked over at her brother and gave him a weak smile before turning back to her plate, she really didn't feel like eating but did anyways. Dudley watched her before turning to his own plate and filling it. Once dinner was over the headmaster stood, gave another speech before the children were set off to their common rooms for bed. As everyone stood Lilith made her way to Dudley before giving him a goodnight hug. It was uncommon for her to do so but after everything that night she needed reassertion from a family member. He returned the jester before she returned to her house mates to head to their common rooms. _

_~ Story Information ~_

Number of words - 3022

Number of letters - 16275


End file.
